How I Left Hillridge
by hiddenwriter
Summary: Final Author's Note 1031! Story totally from Gordo's POV. Set throughout high school. Gordo is OOC. Not an LG. Even though there are LG parts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always, the disclaimer. Don't own. Don't sue. Thankies.  
  
A/N: I got an idea! Can you believe it? I can't. I really wanted some sort of inspiration to come to me because I'm working more with less homework and such. Anyways, I went over to my bookshelf to see if anything would give me the little push I needed and BAM! My muse was working tonight. This story is based kind of on Rob Thomas's "Rats Saw God" Which is a really amazing book that everyone should read, after of course reading this story. I'd normally give background information, but that would just ruin the story.  
  
~Senior year~  
  
"Mr. Gordon, can you tell me why you are barely passing every single one of your classes, yet your records from your previous school and your testing scores show impeccable intelligence?" The new guidance counselor, Mr. Davis, was lecturing me. Too early if you ask me. I hadn't even gotten a chance to sneak away to Lot before he caught up to me and pulled me in here.  
  
"Nope." I apathetically replied.  
  
"How about what happened in Hillridge? What made you leave? What made you get sent to the office for-" he checked his records "-coming high to class?"  
  
"I just changed is all." This guy is really testing me now. Big deal. I left Hillridge. Want me to send out a memo? I took my finals and left. I got in my car and drove to my mom's house in Seattle. Reasons? No.  
  
"Changed, huh? Well, this envelope says you haven't. It says you're a National Merit finalist. What do you say to that?" He threw the envelope towards me.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"David, do you think of Seattle as home? Or Hillridge?"  
  
I couldn't stop myself from imagining the only place I ever felt truly at peace. "Neither really. I don't really consider either one a home. Just the place I live."  
  
"What do you consider your home?"  
  
I gulped. "Nowhere."  
  
He seemed to have given up this battle. "Mr. Gordon, you are aware that you are missing an English credit? From right before you transferred here?"  
  
No matter how hard I tried, Hillridge and everything else related to my departure never seemed to leave me. The reason I was here never seemed to leave. "I know I'm missing the credit, but it isn't going to hurt me is it?"  
  
"Well, summer school can take care of this little problem right away."  
  
"No way. I'm a senior. I am graduating in June. No summer school. There's gotta be something I can do." I just wanna get out of this god forsaken place as fast as I can.  
  
"We could work something out..." Mr. Davis started.  
  
"What? Anything. I'll do it."  
  
"Write me a 100 page essay." He flatly replied.  
  
"Essay? That's a freaking novel." I yelled.  
  
"Fine. Write me a 100 page novel." He looks just too damn smug about all of this.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Anything. Write 100 pages about anything. Give it to me and if you do well enough, I will give you your English credit."  
  
"No catch? Just write. Nothing else." I eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"No catch, Mr. Gordon. You write, you get the credit. Deal?" He held out his hand to me.  
  
I eagerly took it.  
  
= In Class =  
  
I was sitting in my usual seat, back right corner, right by the window, in my math class. Barely listening to the announcements and the chatter of people beside me. Mikey walked in, ten minutes late, and plopped down in his seat next to me. He put his head down on the desk and then noticed that I was seated next to him.  
  
"Dude, run late this morning? You weren't out at Lot." He groggily asked me.  
  
"No. I couldn't make it out there. New guidance counselor got to me before I could."  
  
"Oh, shit. Is he as crazy as everyone's been saying?"  
  
"I'm beginning to think so." I honestly replied.  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"He told me to write this thing and I'll get credit for the English I don't have."  
  
"That's so sweet."  
  
"I know. But, that's not normal. He should be signing me up for summer school or some shit."  
  
"True. Why'd he do it?"  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
"What do you have to write about?"  
  
"Anything I want. Hell if I know what that is." We both laughed.  
  
The announcements ended and class began. Signifying that it was my time to put my head down and doodle/sleep. Depending on my amount of energy.  
  
I couldn't really fall asleep though because I kept thinking about what in the world I could possibly write that would be 100 pages long. What could I, David Gordon, have to say about anything that could last long? I'm not creative enough for fiction, so it'll have to be true. The truth hurts.  
  
A/N: Well? What do ye think? Confused a little? Maybe. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
A/N: This story will switch a lot between different years. So, look at the beginning of each chapter for what year it is. The last chapter was all Senior. This one starts out as Senior, but goes into Freshman.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Crazychild15: Gordo is still the same smart guy, he's just been through a lot of things that have made him so much different. I don't know yet if I'm going to end it the way RSG (Rats Saw God - new abbreviation to save me time) does or not. I think more people would like it if I didn't end it the same way. That way isn't too me-like.  
  
~Senior year~  
  
I've been told since the beginning of any writing class to write what I know. Sometimes what you know just doesn't cut it. Sometimes what you know you don't understand. Sometimes what you know hasn't sunk in yet.  
  
But, I still need this burden of writing a hundred pages to go away as fast as I can. Even if I'm no longer Gordo, A+ student extraordinaire, I can still be diligent if need be. And need be. I need to graduate. Even if I don't know what I want to do or where I want to go, I need to graduate.  
  
I sat in front of a blank word processing screen for three minutes. Then, the screensaver kicked in and that stayed on for an hour. I just couldn't come up with anything that would interest anybody to read.  
  
My old Creative Writing teacher always used to say that you couldn't be a true writer until you'd had your heart broken. I guess I'm a true writer now. I had never been hurt like I was in Hillridge.  
  
~Freshman year~  
  
My parents had called a family meeting in the family room of our house. I was rarely ever there, I was always out at somebody else's house, mostly Lizzie's, to avoid my parents at any cost. Not just because I was a teenager and teenagers hate their parents, but because everything they told me contradicted the other. Everything they did ended in argument. I guess that's why I didn't freak out when they had that fateful family meeting.  
  
They were getting a divorce. My mom was moving to Seattle and my dad and I would stay in Hillridge. The next thing I knew, my mom's boxes were stacked up neatly in a U-Haul and she was leaving.  
  
I was lucky enough to have my friends there for me. It really hurt to see my mom leave like that. I understood that it wasn't because of me, but I couldn't help feeling abandoned. They were the ones who kept me from feeling depressed and alone. They were there for me when I truly needed it. Most of the time.  
  
I had known both Lizzie and Miranda for a very long time. They were always willing to listen to any complaints I had about anything. And I them. Naturally, when I first found out of my parents split, I called Lizzie.  
  
She immediately asked me what was wrong and I told her everything. She always had this way with her where she could read me. Even when I wasn't standing in front of her. It was already nine at night when I called her, but she told me to come over anyway.  
  
I'll never forget that night. She met me on the porch of her house and was already holding two glasses of water. She saw my distraught form and put the cups down on a nearby table. She came running down the stairs and wrapped me in a hug. She saw me truly cry for the first time that night. I know that she was scared because 'guys aren't supposed to cry', but Lizzie stayed calm throughout the night with me. Her parents let us stay out there, her continuously holding me, well into the middle of the night. I ended up crashing on her couch.  
  
With my mom gone from the house, it seemed emptier than it ever had. My dad continued to work like his life depended on it and I saw him almost as much as I saw my mom. And he still lived with me.  
  
I was okay with not having great parental structure in my life. They never were model parents. Lizzie's family, even Miranda's, was more my family than my blood ever could be.  
  
~Senior year~  
  
I handed in the first portion of whatever I was writing to Mr. Davis and went to see him the day after.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, back so soon?" He glanced up at me.  
  
"Wanted to know how I did."  
  
"It's a great start, David." He sounded like every teacher does when they say that. Which they always do. But, he did do something I wasn't expecting. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out my pages, giving them back to me. They had blue ink comments written throughout. Nice touch.  
  
I nodded my approval and he smiled. This guy wasn't so bad after all. "Now, go on. It's your lunch hour after all. I wouldn't want you to miss an opportunity to get high before class."  
  
"Mr. Davis, are you accusing me of smoking?" I jokingly replied.  
  
"If the glove fits, Mr. Gordon." And with a wave of his hand, I was back in the hall. Thrown back into the throng of Lincoln High School.  
  
At least I can make it out to Lot. Normally, I could just drive away, but I need to bum today. Because I'm a senior in high school and I have expenses.  
  
"Mikey." I said walking up behind a small group of friends all smoking.  
  
"Yeah, Dave?" He replied, turning towards me.  
  
"You know you wanna bum me one." He sighed and got out his pack. Handing over the cigarette and said, "You owe me." I nodded as I placed the cig to my lips and lit it.  
  
"How's that Davis shit coming?"  
  
"It sucks. But, I need it to graduate."  
  
"Yeah. What are you writing about anyways?"  
  
"Some shit. Hell if I remember." We all laughed. It was the common response. Either you're telling the truth and you really don't remember (a side effect of becoming a slacker. You're memory will start to go) or you're lying. No matter what there was always laughter though.  
  
A/N: All in time. All in time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
A/N: I'm so happy people are actually liking this. Go read RATS SAW GOD! (Dog Was Star). It's not that much like my story at all, but still it is where I'm getting all my ideas from. RSG has way more sub-plots to it and a lot more familial issues that I'll only brush upon. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to end this the way RSG is ended. I think it works better with the story and the characters. And it's something new for me. I like new.  
  
Reviews:  
  
C: Hmm. I've never heard of it. What's it about?  
  
KT The Shimmer Skank: Yeah, I never imagined I'd be someone to put up a Gordo OOC story. But it's 'paying off.' So to speak.  
  
BrownEyedGurl: My faithful reviewer! Gordo is a little naughty in this story, yes, but, it's just so intriguing. A certain blonde? Hm. You never know...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~Freshman year~  
  
I couldn't exactly tell you when I started feeling more for Lizzie than I did Miranda, it just sort of happened. It was a gradual change. I would take more notice of what she was wearing and the way she said certain things. I would get clammy around her. I was always comfortable around Lizzie nonetheless. As I was with Miranda.  
  
There was just this connection I felt I had with Lizzie. This bond that only we had. That only we could understand. And I knew she felt the connection too, we'd stay up late countless nights, doing absolutely nothing. Because of that bond. Because of that special closeness we shared. Something I thought was invincible.  
  
No one in my life has ever been there for me the way Miranda and Lizzie have been. As I have been reiterating more than a broken record. They were the source of all my strength and willpower. Without them, I was nothing.  
  
Miranda was there to listen to me bitch when I found out my mother was remarrying less than a year after the divorce was final. Lizzie was there to comfort me when my father started to regularly sleep at his office. He just wasn't the same without Mom and she didn't seem to care.  
  
I would've gone to him. Helped him. Done something. But my father and I have a rather strained relationship. He always wanted me to follow in his footsteps, become a psychiatrist. I never wanted that for myself. I have enough problems, I don't need to hear everyone else's. Still, though, I knew how much he was hurting and I couldn't do anything but watch from the sidelines. Offering silent support.  
  
Naturally, I had to go to Seattle for the wedding. I didn't want to be there and I didn't want to meet this guy. His name's Harold. How many Harold's do you know? Because this one is my first Harold experience and I don't like it too much.  
  
I don't even know when my mom met this guy. For all I know, she could have started to see him when she still lived in Hillridge. I'd rather not find out. I need to keep some sort of semblance that my childhood wasn't totally fucked up.  
  
Anyways, my first meeting with him isn't a picture perfect moment. I look fine. He looks, well, to put it nicely because he is still my step-father, he looks like a deadbeat. He had a definite pot belly, my guess is this guy chugs down those beers. He was wearing a wife beater and a pair of old jeans. All he needed now was a blech and a scratch of some inappropriate area and he'd fit right into the stereotypical trailer park.  
  
"Gordy, right?" He said to me when I entered the room.  
  
"No. It's Gordo." I scornfully corrected him.  
  
"Right. Gordo. I'll have to remember that."  
  
I think considering you're now 'in my family' you * should * remember that. Dumbass.  
  
Okay, so that whole 'be a tad nice because he is marrying your mother' didn't last long. I just couldn't take this guy. It's understandable that people will screw up a name, obviously, but just the way this guy was rubbed me the wrong way. I just didn't like him. And no one could make me.  
  
When I came home, Miranda said I didn't give the guy a chance. I guess that's true in some ways, but he hasn't done anything since to make me change my perspective.  
  
But why wouldn't I be filled with contempt towards the man taking my father's place? No matter the person, everyone wants their parents to be happy together. Everyone wants to live like the Cleaver's. It'd just be so much easier if things were that simple. If the problems they had were ours, life wouldn't be so complicated.  
  
But life is complicated and we aren't like the Cleaver's. That is probably one of the hardest life lessons I've ever had to learn. And sometimes, I'll forget and expect the scripted scenes to kick in exactly how I want them to go.  
  
That has yet to happen yet. I still manage to get a little disappointed each time, too.  
  
~Senior year~  
  
I was running late for class and decided that if I were to bring Mr. Davis a 'peace offering' I could get myself a free pass. I stopped in at a grocery store and picked up a plant.  
  
Davis wasn't in his office when I got there, so I set down the plant and looked around his office. Inspecting the other plants and posters.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, back so soon? Or do we need an excuse to be late to class?"  
  
"I just saw this plant and thought it could use a nice home is all."  
  
He eyed me skeptically. "I'm sure."  
  
"How are you liking my novel by the way?"  
  
"It's definitely something that I wasn't expecting."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd really be up for the challenge of letting out things you've kept hidden for so long."  
  
I simply nodded. "Now, off to class."  
  
"No pass?" I held out my empty and smiled evilly.  
  
"No pass. Now go." Another wave and I was gone.  
  
Heh. Good thing I'd added my own special touch to that plant I gave him. Give him a bit of a surprise.  
  
A/N: I was re-reading RSG and saw the last part, so that and the part that goes along with it were too funny to leave out. Complete credit to RT for that one. Are people still reading this? I hope. Keep reading. It's not what you think. Plus, it's not going to be that long, so it couldn't hurt that much. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This would have come sooner, but I had to reread RSG to decide what to include and what I didn't need. And the direction I want to go in. I've pretty much got a bunch of stuff to do now.  
  
Reviews:  
  
TKDScorpius: Thank you.  
  
Starcraze: It definitely will. And I think you'll like the 'end Gordo' a lot.  
  
Crazychild15: I know that it will be my shortest story. Friends or More? is 15, so around there. I don't think it'll go much more than that.  
  
BrownEyedGurl: I think everyone will be shocked with the reason he leaves. You are my faithful reviewer, you're one of the few who has stuck with me through the stories.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~Freshman year~  
  
My dad has always been big on his appearance. How people see him - his family included - always meant the world to him. He wanted to feel superior to all the others. Naturally, I pissed him off endless times. I've never cared what other people thought of me and after a while, it meant my dad would suffer because of my attitude. That only aided in my apathy and hatred for any event he attempted dragging me to. I knew that was something Mom hated. Being his trophy wife. That's why she wanted out. Why she got out.  
  
He also didn't like the choice of friends I had. He loved Lizzie and Miranda. But, once Noah made his first appearance, my dad only gave me shit. Before and after I would go out with Noah, I would receive a lecture on how horrible an influence Noah was on me.  
  
He just didn't understand. Noah was the first real guy friend that I ever had. Lizzie and Miranda were one thing, but they were girls. They had their girl talk, what about MY guy talk? Not that I was ever big on it, but it's more the principle of the matter. In high school, we stayed close, grew closer, but our group expanded. Noah, a sophomore, and I 'hit it off' better than I had with the other additions. He was just so different from everyone else I knew. So outspoken and outlandish. We had the same outlook on life. But he tried less than I did. I still cared about my grades. Noah just coasted through school.  
  
We first met in World History. If that doesn't scream fun, I don't know what does. To top it off, our teacher was senile. No joke. He hadn't spent any time in a mental facility, as far as we knew, but he definitely needed to. He didn't have the whole 'teacher respects student' thing down either. He'd already called us white trash, useless, and my personal favorite, sophomoric. Countless times. Noah and I started keeping track. We'd also noticed that when Mr. Kovak said the majority of his insults, his eyes were focused in our direction.  
  
That's how our friendship started. Noah sat in front of me and I would continuously laugh at his snide comments. Eventually, I'd come up with my own and we'd started the friendship. I owe Mr. Kovak that; he gave me my first close make friend. It's odd the people that end up helping you the most.  
  
~Senior year~  
  
Davis having me write this shit isn't helping me any. What is he trying to do? Make me realize my life is shit. Because that's all it's doing. I have no real friends here. My life hasn't gotten any better.  
  
This is only depressing me more. I go into my room after school and open up my closet door. I reach up to one of the shelves and pull down an old box. Pulling out the small baggie and one-hitter I'd bought for such occasions, I stuffed them into my sweatshirt pocket and hopped in my beat up car. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground. Staring up at the sky. I come here often. to think. But now, now that I'm writing about everything it just makes me remember. It makes me remember holding her, laying with her like this. Watching the stars.  
  
^E^A^R^L^I^E^R  
  
"I can't do this anymore." I say to Davis earlier that day.  
  
"Okay." He solemnly responds.  
  
"I'm serious. I'm done."  
  
"I understand." I turned to walk away, but he had stopped me. (A/N: The following quotation is not mine.) "We sow seeds born of desperation and rage that, as older and wiser souls, we eventually regret. This idea is plated in our head - we can walk away without minding the crop, but unless that crop is harvested, the reaper will indeed be grim Capise, Grasshopper?"  
  
I gulped. I knew there was philosophical meaning behind this. I caught on to that. But, he knew. I know he knew, he had to know. The little plant was starting to sprout and everything. Davis turned to look out his window and I took the opportunity given to me. I reached towards the plant I had bought him and pulled the growing ganja seed out by its roots.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, wastebasket." He said without turning around.  
  
^E^N^D  
  
I stretched out in the sand and sped home. I sprinted up the stairs to my room and wrote.  
  
A/N: A little short, but I digress. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, I have certainly taken my precious time in updating this little old story, no? I just haven't been very inspired and driven to write recently. I'm still really not. I wrote the Summer After Freshman Year like a week ago, but it's too small to be a chapter by itself. I'm going to attempt at writing some more into Senior year. It'll probably be sucky and horrible. Lo siento. But, what are you going to do?  
  
Reviews:  
  
BrownEyedGurl: Mr. Davis is a pretty cool counselor. Those are always the best kind to have. The ones that know everything, but they're still cool about it all.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~Summer After Freshman Year~  
  
I know I mentioned that Lizzie and I had this special bond and that I feel closer with her than I do Miranda. But I don't think I ever said how in love with her I was. I was head over heels - in every sense of the phrase. There was nothing I wouldn't do for Lizzie if she asked me. I'm pretty sure she knew that too.  
  
But, now, it's summer and I would truly learn the meaning of 'distance makes the heart grow fonder.' The terms of the divorce had me spending my summers with Mom and Chuck in Seattle. Whole three months without seeing Lizzie.  
  
She sent me letters throughout the summer, mainly about what I was missing out on. None of it really mattered, but I always wrote back. Ever few weeks or so, a random postcard addressed to me would show up and there was always some stupid picture with an equally stupid message. None other than Noah.  
  
One in particular will stay with me forever. It was probably bought at Spencer's or something. It featured a scantily clad muscular male, luring me in with his orgasmic facial expression. On the back it read: "Gordinator, If you return and learn that Lizzie has been strangled to death and I have been hung for the crime, just know it's only because she wouldn't stop talking about you. Which you may love, but trust me, it's not that great hearing about you 24/7! Peace, Noah"  
  
For starters, Noah never once called me 'Gordo,' a nickname I'd had as long as I could remember. He'd always come up with something else to call me. I don't think he ever used the same creation twice either. He must have hidden a list somewhere.  
  
Originally, reading the note, I couldn't stop laughing. I just kept imagining different headlines for why Noah strangled Lizzie. There were endless possibilities. Then, I realized that I hadn't finished Noah's message. I nearly fainted when I got to the end this time.  
  
There's really no way he meant to write Lizzie though. He probably intended for Lindsey's name to be there. She was one of the 'new additions' and she flirted with me at every corner. I just knew he meant Lindsey and not Lizzie. Never Lizzie. Lizzie was too superficial to ever like me as more than her best friend. Which often made me wonder if I really was in love with her. She just had some really shallow moments. Not that she couldn't hold an intelligent conversation and that she doesn't have depth, because she does. It's just, Lizzie is boy crazy. Lizzie is hot boy crazy. That isn't really depth.  
  
~Senior Year~  
  
I've been at this school for a very short amount of time and made that same amount of friends. I have acquaintances, people I know I can call at any time I want to and get blazed with, people I can party with, but there is not one actual friend that I have made since I have come here.  
  
That's what makes me think, that maybe despite everything that happened with Lizzie, I should have stayed in Hillridge. Sometimes I think that I took the coward's way out. That I couldn't face up to everything and deal with it. That I ran scared.  
  
The only thing that comforts me is knowing that Miranda and Noah still contact me. Even though I left, and even though they still see Lizzie every day and are still friends with her, they can still talk to me. Miranda writes me every week and Noah about every month. E-mails and letters just got easier to deal with than phone calls. It's not the same, not hearing their voices, but it works for me.  
  
Instead of what I used to do after school, hang out with my friends, I go to a local coffee house that I found. No one from school goes there and it's my time to pretend I'm older. To pretend that I belong outside of the high school world which I exist in at this time. Even though I know nothing about college, it makes me feel more mature and above the other seniors in my class.  
  
I still can't hack true coffee, but I'm slowly becoming accustomed to drinking it more and more. It's my new favorite habit. The Digital Bean hasn't got anything on this place. Compared to Cap's (A/N: Name taken directly from Rats Saw God because Self could not think of another clever name. Bad Self.), the Digital Bean is a playground and Cap's is a high school parking lot. Both are the places the students congregate after school, but the playground and the parking lot have such different standards and uses that they aren't anything alike and they never will be. The Digital Bean is Lizzie, Cap's is loneliness.  
  
~Sophomore Year~  
  
I got back and realized that Noah must have meant Lindsey. There was no way he didn't. My first night back she called and wanted to see me.  
  
Somehow, by the end of that first night, Lindsey kissed me. Don't ask me how, I don't know. All I do know is that she kissed me and Noah had meant to write her name and not Lizzie's. My dreams were crushed once again.  
  
I also came back to my first job. I started working at a local park district building. It was tedious and boring, but I got to finish homework and my friends were allowed to visit.  
  
One such night, the night after Lindsey and I kissed, she, Lizzie, and Noah came to visit me for a little while. Lizzie and Noah conveniently decided to go play basketball in the gym, leaving me to deal with Lindsey.  
  
She started to walk towards the entrance to my area behind the desk. "I believe the two of us have some unfinished business, Mr. Gordon."  
  
I didn't respond, I just watched her move closer to me. She must have taken my no response as a confirmation of sorts, because now she was directly in front of me.  
  
"Good. There's really no need to be talking anyways." She smiled at me and once again, I found her lips attached to mine.  
  
This time, I reacted, I stepped out of the kiss and she immediately stared at me. "What's your problem?" She said incredulously.  
  
"You really shouldn't be back here. I could get into trouble." I methodically replied.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Again, I chose not to respond. "You're a dick."  
  
She walked out from behind the desk and into the gym where Lizzie and Noah were still playing. She yelled to them that they were leaving. Lizzie and Noah abruptly stopped dribbling and stared at her in dismay. "Let's go!" Lindsey yelled again.  
  
The three walked out again. Lindsey walked right past me, Lizzie gave a small tentative wave. Noah stopped where he was and gave me a sarcastic thumbs up.  
  
A/N: This story sucks so badly. Why am I even continuing? Maybe I should just tell you all where this story is leading because I'm definitely not leading it there. I am, but not very well. Sorry it sucks. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I really need to get this story moving. Actually, it'll be all over soon. I probably definitely will take a break then. I just don't have it in me anymore. I need to just read everything for a little bit. Lay back.  
  
Reviews:  
  
BrownEyedGurl: I know I do this a lot. Actually, it's just more recently. When I first started writing fics, even when I just wrote, I would want to write. I'm just not keeping that anymore. I'm getting easily bored. I think I may need to move on from the Lizzie McGuire fanfiction. I think I have done my justice to this little collection we have here.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~Sophomore Year~  
  
Needless to say, I was now invisible to all the female friends of Lindsey. Including Lizzie and Miranda. Girls need to stick together, though, in these types of situations. I understand that, really I do, but Lizzie and Miranda were mine first. Selfish or not, I don't care.  
  
It had been a week since my last interaction with Lindsey and I was beginning to get aggravated about the whole ordeal. I was going to let it all out soon, too. Whether it be voluntary or not, it's happening.  
  
I seated myself in my Chemistry desk. I was, as per usual, the first to arrive. Lizzie walked in seconds later and walked right past me to her own desk.  
  
I stood from my seat and approached her seated form. "What's the deal, McGuire?"  
  
"What deal?" She replied doodling on her notebook.  
  
"Why can't we just move past the Lindsey thing? I know I screwed up in that, but I'd just like to know if you were ever planning on speaking to me again? Maybe cast a glance my way every once in a while." I know she could tell I was mad and serious. Her eyes finally looked up into mine.  
  
"Gordo, you didn't screw anything up. Sometimes, you just can't make yourself like someone, or stop yourself from doing so."  
  
"Then why haven't you been talking to me since it happened?" I had started to calm myself down a little.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
I knelt down to her level in the desk. "Lizzie, you know I do." I answered truthfully.  
  
"I guess I might have been a little jealous." Lizzie's eyes darted away from my own. Was she....nervous?  
  
"Jealous of what?"  
  
"I thought Lindsey and you were going to be the new 'it' couple."  
  
"But why would that make you jealous? Do you want to be the 'it' couple with Lindsey?" I joked, causing her to let out a giggle.  
  
"Close."  
  
While I was pondering what that meant, it suddenly dawned on me that we were still alone in the classroom and the minute bell just rang. I nodded absent mindedly and started to push myself off of the floor. Lizzie placed her hand on my wrist and asked me to stop. I did.  
  
The next thing I know, I'm being kissed again. But this time, by the girl I actually want to kiss me. We sat there savoring the taste and feel for what seemed like forever, but was in actuality only a few seconds.  
  
"You guys missed the pimpest Senior Sit Down. Ever! A fight broke out and everything." Classmates started pouring into the room one by one, all talking about some fight. Thereby, ruining my Lizzie moment.  
  
I don't know when another one of those will happen.  
  
~Senior Year~  
  
I received something I never expected to see today. A wedding invitation. But not just any wedding, his wedding. My dad is getting remarried. I feel bad for whoever he roped into marrying him.  
  
In all honesty, he's an okay guy, but I don't want to go and I don't plan on it. I don't need to return home, I don't need to see all of his business friends. I just don't need any of it.  
  
Plopping down on my bed, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
I was at the wedding. Lizzie and Miranda were sitting next to me. They have always been taller than me, but this was different. They were towering over me here. Everyone was towering over me. Either I was truly a midget or they were all giants.  
  
My father was standing at the altar and I tried to get his attention some way. I started waving slightly, but he didn't notice. I then, started to make my waves bigger and bigger until I was flailing my arms in the air. Looking like an idiot.  
  
Giving up on my old man, I turned to Miranda. I started saying her name over and over. I was practically screaming at her. She glanced my way, but looked right through me. I figured out of all of these people, Lizzie would always see me. She would always notice I was there. Turning to her, I repeated the same actions. She didn't even turn her head. She just kept looking straight ahead, not even moving. It was actually kind of eerie, she resembled a statue in some respects.  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked at my clock. 3:30 A.M. Great. I got up and trudged into the bathroom. Washing my face clean, I looked up at my tired image in the mirror. Aggravated with what I saw, I hit the mirror. Thankfully, for some unknown reason, it didn't shatter.  
  
A/N: Dern myself. I really need to turn my mind off. I just thought of another fic idea. And I know it'll never leave me. Poolside Interests sequel might actually be happening. Once ideas get into my head, they don't leave until I do something about them. Just don't expect it anytime soon. I'm thinking of writing the whole thing before actually posting. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I would just like to start this out by saying, the "Poolside Interests" sequel is coming along. I haven't started it, but I planned out the plots and sub-plots for everyone. And I believe that I am calling it "Back To You" or something. I'm not positive. I'm thinking more about that than this. Not good, Kara. Not good. This one should be done relatively soon. Hopefully, at least. Also, Gordo already has his license, if I haven't said so already.  
  
Reviews:  
  
BrownEyedGurl: Yes. It wasn't supposed to be happening, but I suppose now it will be. Expect it maybe a month or so after I finish this one. Which will hopefully be soon.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~Sophomore Year~  
  
"Gordo, come on." Lizzie walked up to my desk after class was over. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, I spent the whole hour thinking of her and not the class. I think we have a test tomorrow, too. Oh well. You win some you lose some.  
  
I stood up and swung my bag over a shoulder. "I'm ready." Lizzie proceeded to loop her arm through mine and we walked out the door into the bustling hallway.  
  
This wasn't an unusual act for Lizzie. We always would walk linked together. This time was different though, we both knew it. And understood that our friendship was no longer just that. New territory was being discovered here and I wasn't intending on going back.  
  
I also wasn't planning on talking about our 'moment' back in class. And I knew she wasn't either. I suppose we'll just have to see what happens here.  
  
I did catch her looking at me a whole lot. That's always a plus. And every time I would catch her, she would keep my gaze, not backing down and start to smile slightly.  
  
"What?" I said after such an occurrence.  
  
"Nothing." She shook her head to emphasize her point.  
  
"Whatever you say, McGuire. We doing something tonight?" I asked suddenly realizing it was Friday and I wanted to not be home.  
  
"I don't know." Her shoulders slouched a little. "Everyone is supposedly going to see the new "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" but I don't really want to." Lizzie never did like scary movies.  
  
"I don't need to see a remake, I've seen enough of them already. How about you and I do something instead?"  
  
"By ourselves? Together? Definitely."  
  
"Alright, it's a date. Er, well, yeah."  
  
We may know that everything is different, but it doesn't mean anything gets to be any easier because of it.  
  
I had told Lizzie that I would pick her up at seven. I decided to be a little unconventional, which is actually rather normal for me, and make this a nice, special night for Lizzie and I.  
  
I got to her house at 7:05. Nice. Not too early. Not too late. She came out to greet me before I had actually reached the doorstep.  
  
"Come on, Dad and Matt are building some sort of contraption. It's a little frightening." She grabbed my arm and pulled me back to my car.  
  
Since we are located in the greater suburban California area, I decided for a outdoor setting. I started out towards the beach Lizzie and I used to go to and she immediately got excited.  
  
"Gordo, are we going to the beach?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, I'd thought we could watch the sunset or something. Get a bite to eat. Whatever. Hillridge is kinda boring."  
  
"I'll agree with you there."  
  
I tried to maintain my focus on the road, but something about Lizzie always drew me in. Not that I was swerving and almost killing us, I was driving like the true pro I was, but she still had this strange effect on me.  
  
Legs would go weak, mouth would go dry, hands would get cold, sweaty, and clammy, I was just a total mess around her. I had started to get used to it and adapt a little, but now, now that everything was different, those same ailments of Lizzie were coming on full blast. The way she looked, the way she smelled, the way she tried to sing along with my CDs, it all intoxicated me in ways I had never dreamed possible.  
  
"Liz, we're almost there. Do you just want to head to the beach or do you want to eat or what?"  
  
"I don't know." She thought it over a couple of seconds, furrowing her brow, and chewing on her lip. Finally, she turned to me, "Why don't we just go to the beach?" Her eyes glistened when she responded.  
  
"Beach it is. It's almost sunset anyways." I replied, pulling a right, towards the water.  
  
We sat on the hood of my car, watching the sun as it fell away from the horizon. I laid back onto my windshield and Lizzie quickly followed suit. She reached over to my hand and interlaced our fingers. I glanced at her and she just answered me with a smile.  
  
We just sat in a very comfortable silence for a while. Watching the sky change colors, and feeling the wind breeze by coolly on our bare skin. (A/N: Not that they're naked. Shorts, T-shirts. You know). Listening to the vague sounds of classical music wafting in from my CD player.  
  
~Senior Year~  
  
"Hi, son, I must have missed you. I just wanted to ask you about the wedding. Are you coming? I was kinda hoping that you would? Susan would really like to see you. As would I. Also, I was kind of thinking that you might be my best man? What do you think? Just give a ring back soon."  
  
That was the message left on my voicemail today.  
  
There goes the whole "I'm not going to the wedding" plan.  
  
Me? A Best Man? My Father's? I guess I can do this.  
  
A/N: I know that the Senior Year section is short and all that jazz, but I digress. Senior Year isn't really that interesting anyways. His, at least. Not then. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I've realized that this story is moving along so slowly. And it sucks. I wish I wasn't where I am. I wish it was almost over. I wish we were at the...wait, I almost said something illegal there. Almost gave something away. Not good.  
  
Reviews:  
  
BrownEyedGurl: Really? Well, thank you. I personally didn't like it, but when do I ever like anything I write?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~Sophomore Year~  
  
Lizzie and I never officially said we were dating. But, we pretty much were. After that first night, we kept seeing each other. Just the two of us. We kept kissing. We weren't seeing other people and it was just understood by everyone that this was occurring.  
  
Lizzie did call me her boyfriend though. One of our teachers was complaining/joking about the couples he always gets in his classes and how they're all lovey-dovey with each other. Lizzie said she'd try to keep it down with her boyfriend. Which is automatically entertaining, because Lizzie and I aren't really lovey-dovey.  
  
So, I suppose she's my girlfriend.  
  
"Are you and Lizzie together now, son?" My dad said one morning at breakfast.  
  
"Why would you say that, Dad?" I responded, playing it cool, as always.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. It just seems that maybe there's something going on that I don't know about." He narrowed his eyes, trying to find some sort of twitching or shifting. Something to show I'm lying. Not coming from me.  
  
"Not a thing." I grabbed an apple and left for school.  
  
I don't know exactly why I couldn't just say yes. I know he likes Lizzie. That's obvious. Even if he didn't like her, he'd at least be used to her. She's been around forever, and plus, he wouldn't have 'exposed' me to Lizzie in the first place if he approve of her. he probably wanted us to get together somewhere in the back of his mind. I really think that our parents have been planning this since the conception. I know he would be happy about it. I know he would probably give me some sort of 'no means no' speech, and I would zone him out. There isn't really a reason to avoid it though. For some reason, I just try so hard to keep my life separate from his. I try and let him know nothing.  
  
~Senior Year~  
  
"Have you started applying anywhere?" Davis asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you want to do, David?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Did you used to have any dreams or aspirations?" He wasn't being mean, I knew he just wanted to know why such 'a bright kid with potential' was 'throwing away college.'  
  
"Yeah." I answered shortly.  
  
"And they are?" He extended his arm out to get more out of me.  
  
"Film. I wanted to be a director."  
  
"And why did you stop?"  
  
"When I left Hillridge, I left Gordo behind. Everything that he was, it's gone."  
  
"And I suppose I will find that out in the rest of your paper." I nodded. "Which by the way, is very interesting. Ever considered writing?"  
  
I thought of Branco's class and the award then. "No." I lied.  
  
"Will you just think of applying to some college? Even a community college. You're smart, David. You know that. Your teachers know that. We just want you to use your intelligence wisely."  
  
"Got it."  
  
A/N: A little foreshadowing in there. Short again. Oh well. I think that they will all be pretty short.  
  
I think the reason I'm not happy with this is because I know how amazing Rob Thomas's version is. I know the way his words just speak to you and pull you in. I don't do that. Not even close. I'm totally ruining his amazing story. I'm just happy that none of my reviewers have actually read "Rats Saw God" (even though they should) and that they can't tell me what I already know. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I felt that Davis wasn't around much. Included him last chapter. Yeah. I'm a boring person with not much to say anymore I suppose. Oh well. This chapter starts out in Senior Year.  
  
Reviews: NONE!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~Senior Year~  
  
"And our National Merit Finalists for this year are: Adrien Louis and David Gordon. Congratulations to the two of you." One of the student announcers said during the announcements one Monday morning.  
  
I had actually come to class completely sober, something I had been doing a lot recently. I was hardly smoking now and I just sort of stopped.  
  
Still, though, everyone in my class knew what kind of group I would belong in. Quiet, loner, outcast, stoner, anything but smart and National Merit Finalist. They all, on cue, turned their heads and looked at me incredulously. Studying me, making sure that I was the right David Gordon and there wasn't some other David Gordon lurking the halls. The few stoners that were in the class with me, cheered and laughed at the fact that they had associated with a National Merit Finalist.  
  
In response to all of these glares, I simply nodded in compliance to the facts laid out during the announcements. I even noticed that the teacher, Ms. Hubert was looking at me surprised. I was after all, for the majority of this year making D's on everything she was giving us. Recently, though, I had started to pull my grades up slightly, not making enough progress to alarm her, but just enough to pull me through this class.  
  
The announcements ended and Ms. Hubert quickly stood to start today's lecture. The class's gaze left my slumped form and turned their attention to the blackboard.  
  
I decided to be daring today, and I actually listened to the lecture. And I took notes. Be proud, Davis.  
  
~Sophomore Year~  
  
Lizzie decided that she wanted a girl afternoon one day about two months into our relationship.  
  
This made me realize I hadn't seen Noah in a long ass time. I would talk to him during school, found out he was in a band, even gone to a few of their shows, but it was always with Lizzie.  
  
I decided that that was pretty crappy of me. Ignoring a friend like that. So, I called him that night.  
  
"Hello?" He picked up.  
  
"Hey, Noah. It's me."  
  
"Who's me?" He responded dryly.  
  
"Cut the crap."  
  
"Who is it?" I heard one of his band mates ask in the distance.  
  
"I think it's somebody I used to be friends with." He answered. Turning his attention back to me he coyly added, "I didn't think you'd ever detach yourself from her."  
  
"Fuck you." I said and hung up on him.  
  
I guess I have been neglecting the friendship, but can't he just try to understand?  
  
Noah's reaction to my phone call pretty much ruined my entire night. I decided that instead of attempting to hang out with friends I hadn't hung out with in God knows how long, I would stay inside tonight, by myself. No one else wanted me around besides Lizzie, anyways.  
  
No one but Lizzie and Miranda realizes it, but I'm leaving night after next for two weeks. I don't think they particularly care anyways. It's Thanksgiving and I'm going to spend it with Mom. This night does give me the opportunity to pack my stuff, something I have been procrastinating about for some time now.  
  
To be perfectly honest, I hate packing for anything. Especially such a short trip, like going to my mom's house. It's in Seattle, so I always need pants and sweatshirts. It's always so much colder there than I've ever experienced in Hillridge. Going over to my closet, I opened the door and started searching through the old dresser I had in there filled with clothes for Mom's house visits and weird freakishly cold days at Hillridge.  
  
Normally, it would only take me about a half hour to sufficiently pack, but I was doing some major dragging tonight, so it ended up taking me all night. I ended up passed out, sprawled on my bed the next morning.  
  
This was my last day here for two weeks. And I decided that today would be the day I told Lizzie.  
  
I confidently walked up to her doorstep to pick her up. We planned to spend the day with Miranda.  
  
I wouldn't tell her now, I'd wait until after the night was over and I was bringing her home, but I was still nervous and apprehensive about my decision.  
  
The day went by fast, Miranda, Lizzie and I did nothing new. We said our goodbyes for the Thanksgiving break, Miranda was leaving for her aunt's house, I would be in Seattle and Lizzie would stay in Hillridge.  
  
At the end of the night, I pulled into Lizzie's driveway and realized that now was my moment and there was no looking back.  
  
We hugged, we kissed and than I said it, "I love you."  
  
She watched me for a second or two. "You love movies." She finally decided on.  
  
"Yeah, but that's different."  
  
Instead of responding, she opted to kiss me one last time and got out of the car. "If you don't call me while you're gone, you're dead." Adding a wink to her last statement, she made her way up to her house.  
  
Yup, it's definitely different.  
  
A/N: I actually may like this chapter some what. Hmm. That's good. I always like some little bit of the chapters I write. But I think this one is pretty decent. Especially for being almost midnight. Which reminds me, I should go clean my room. Review, please. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Firstly, Poolside Interests just broke 100 reviews! I'm so excited. That's my first story to ever break 100. I guess it's a good thing that that'll also be my first sequel. I am still reeling from that. It just made my week. Thank you all so much for liking my life that much. I didn't think it was that interesting. Heh. Although I feel my author's notes are getting less and less interesting. Speaking of the sequel, I officially don't have a name. I realized why I thought of it and I don't like that. I don't think that's cool, so it's going to be changed. I don't know to what yet, though. Soon. I have no idea what I am doing with this story anymore. I'm sorry. I don't even know what the last chapter was about. Wow. I'm dumb. And just so I can make this author's note longer, I just got back from seeing The Laramie Project at my school. I'm still speechless. To all of them, even though none of them read this, you did amazing! And it was my favorite play even though I didn't get to work on it. By the way, reading old chapters, I don't loathe this story as much as I once did. That's tres good.  
  
Reviews:  
  
OrangeCrush3: My only review in a long time that wasn't for previous stories. Rock on! Gracias. You get the Internet cookie of the week.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~Sophomore Year~  
  
Spending Thanksgiving with my mom isn't the greatest thing in the world, especially when I could be at Lizzie's, but it's a great town. It really could be worse.  
  
So, I won't go into any of the mindless drabble that consists of a Gordon/McCracken (Harold's last name) Thanksgiving dinner. Football, gravy, cranberry sauce, turkey, yams, whatever else you want to add. It wasn't really that special and I didn't enjoy meeting people that I'd never see again.  
  
When I returned to Hillridge, Dad asked me to come to a game with him. I'm not big on sports and I really didn't want to go, but somehow I ended up agreeing.  
  
I think it's football. I'm not quite sure what type of sporting event we are seeing. I'll just say it's football.  
  
It's something through his work, so all his colleagues will be there and it'll be fun.  
  
We're at the game. I don't remember who won or who was winning when I let him down again, but our images were somehow appearing on the big screen along with his other colleagues and their sons.  
  
All of the other duos stood and waved as messages passed, thanking Dad's firm for something.  
  
He stood. I stayed seated.  
  
He waved. I stared at the screen.  
  
He whispered for me to stand. Begging me to stand.  
  
I stayed where I was.  
  
Disobeying him purely because I could. And only because I had nothing else to do.  
  
Needless to say, I was treated how I asked to be treated for the rest of the week. I didn't exist.  
  
A/N: I know. This is the shortest chapter I have ever, I repeat EVER written. And I am so incredibly sorry. I just don't know right now how to get past where I am and what to do. Guh. This is not good. If this becomes a How Did We Get Here?, it's getting deleted. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: My feet are cold. There is a time jump here. Sorry, I just need to get this story moving. There's not much else I can be doing.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Orange Crush3: What kind of cookie would you prefer? Yeah, let's hope we see longer chapters.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~Summer After Sophomore Year~  
  
Again, I was spending the summer at Mom's house. This time, though, I began working at a movie theater. It helped pass the time and I made money.  
  
I missed everyone a lot though and managed to find myself planning a trip home.  
  
Mainly, because Lizzie was ready. And, I'm a guy, I'll always be ready. We decided that it was time for us to do this, to take this step in our relationship, so I went out and bought condoms. It wasn't that awkward because I was in Seattle and the man that sold me them had no idea who I was.  
  
Lizzie came to the airport to meet me when I arrived. I was one of the last people out of the plane and she tackled me when she saw me. After stumbling, I quickly regained my balance and dropped my carry-on. I pulled her into me tighter and picked her up.  
  
"Miss me?" She whispered into my ear.  
  
"You have no idea." I put her down and loosened my arms. "How did you hold up?"  
  
"I managed. Come on, let's get out of here." She dragged me towards the exit and off we were to...well, somewhere.  
  
Somewhere turned out to be Lizzie's house. I guess the McGuire's went out somewhere or something. At any rate, we were at Lizzie's house.  
  
"I have a surprise for you." She told me as she turned the key to her house.  
  
"What?" I got pretty excited. I like surprises. My eyes got really big, "I smell food."  
  
"Yes, you do, Mr. Gordon." I followed her into the kitchen and found a tray of curly fries.  
  
"This is amazing. You are amazing." I walked over to her and lightly kissed her.  
  
"I try." She responded by kissing me again.  
  
We ate the food, which consisted of more than curly fries. "Did you like it?" She suddenly asked me after we finished.  
  
"I loved it."  
  
"Are you sure? Because I wanted this to be perfect."  
  
"It is more than anything I was ever expecting, Liz."  
  
"I love you."  
  
By the way, that is the first time she ever said 'I love you.' Four months after I had told her first.  
  
The night really was perfect. I would have been content with leaving it there. Just going home and moving past this night. But, it wasn't over. And it was only going to get better from here.  
  
As planned, I lost my virginity to Lizzie McGuire on August 20. My seventeenth birthday.  
  
Details of losing one's virginity are never something worth telling others about. Clumsiness and awkward moments are key.  
  
And yet, I wouldn't change a thing.  
  
~Senior Year~  
  
With the pending thought of love in my mind, I called my father.  
  
"Hey, Dad."  
  
"David. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. How are you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"I was just calling you back. I can go to the wedding. And I will be your best man."  
  
"That's wonderful. Thank you." His tone softened here.  
  
I found out more about the trip and everything that would be going on.  
  
My next hurdle was Davis. I don't know exactly if I am going to apply anywhere, but I've changed a lot since this started.  
  
"David, your grades are much better." Davis said looking at my current grades.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I actually took notes the other day."  
  
He looked at me from his computer, "Notes?" I nodded. "Good."  
  
"So, I'm almost done with that novel."  
  
"Yes, you are. And to be perfectly honest, I have no idea why you are here instead of there."  
  
"Always keep them guessing, Davis. Always."  
  
A/N: So I at least have two sections this chapter. Heh. I'm just updating this now. Whatever. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Another sort of time jump. I'm sorry if you aren't enjoying such things, but honestly, I can't think of anything else to put in here. Judging by your reviews, I'd say you just want to find what happened. I'd say a lot of shocked faces will be coming soon. This is not an average Kara story. Although, I don't really have any "average" story. Because all but one are AU's anyways. Whatever. You'll be surprised. That's all I'm trying to say.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Silent Angel of Time: Hold your horses. Would you really want to skip all the drabble and just say, "Gordo leaves because (insert name here) (insert actions here)?" I don't think so. It's the suspense.  
  
BrownEyedGurl: Yes, I don't like those family functions where you have to pretend to know people. And I don't like meeting cool people and never talking to them again. Happens too often.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~Junior Year~  
  
Lizzie and I were still together. This year, we only had one class together. Creative writing. We'd heard the teacher was a little eccentric, but still very helpful and decided to try it out. Plus, if I ever want to write my own movie, this class might actually come in handy.  
  
The teacher was a little eccentric, but he was probably one of the best teachers I ever had. His name was Mr. Walker and I'd say he was very close to retirement. Even though he was so much older than us, he still understood us and tried to treat us like adults. Something many teachers say they want to do, but they never actually do.  
  
I wasn't called Gordo or David in that class. On the first day of school, Mr. Walker told us that our actual names would not be used. We would all come up with one or two word names for ourselves and that would be our name for the year. Mr. Walker told all of us to drop the Mr., Miranda chose "Spunk," Noah went with "Apathetic" and I decided on "Director." Gee, I wonder why. Lizzie, however, went with "Content."  
  
And we stuck to those names. All year. Sometimes, when I would hear the words used in different contexts outside of class, I would look around to see if the student matching that name was somewhere in site. Otherwise, why would someone be using it? And I'd always respond to Director.  
  
Creative Writing wasn't set up the way I would have liked. I generally like to have a seat in the middle or sometimes in the back. There was no middle and no back in this classroom. There weren't even desks. Except for Walker's. There were just chairs. All in a circle. Everything was set up perfect for class discussions and weren't really meant for writing. Although we did write often in that class.  
  
On one such occasion, we were asked to write a story about a childhood memory of ours. Lizzie wasn't the best writer I knew, but she still spent hours writing her work. She ended up writing a really nice piece too. However, Walker submitted mine and not hers.  
  
"Director, please stick around for a couple minutes." He'd asked of me one day. "There's a writing competition and I was wondering if you'd be okay with me submitting your most recent work into it?" After everyone had left, he got straight to the point.  
  
"A competition? Sure, why not?" It's not like I'll win anyways.  
  
I told Lizzie later and she was a little upset about it.  
  
The next week, I found out that I'd actually won. And that there was some sort of dinner I had to attend with my father.  
  
Needless to say, I asked Walker if he could come instead, saying Dad had work to do. Walker came with me and it was a good time. After the ceremony, there was a small article in the paper of me, Walker and the other winners with their parents. I found it on the refrigerator.  
  
~Senior Year~  
  
I applied for college today. University of Washington. Cross your fingers for me.  
  
A/N: We're getting there. We're getting there. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: It is coming to a close, people. I have three actual chapters left. Including this one. Maybe two, depending on the length of the next one. Most likely two though. Sad, I know. After which, I will most likely put up the synopsis of "Rats Saw God" from the back of the book and see if I got the gist of the story down.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Orange Crush3: Not this chapter, but the one after it all things "novel" will be revealed.  
  
BrownEyedGurl: Yes, patience is a virtue. And it is one I do not have. Maybe that is why I update regularly.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~Junior Year~  
  
Lizzie and my one year anniversary was getting closer - only three days - and we both wanted to do something special.  
  
Surprisingly, I cam up with a brilliant idea and got everyone involved to agree. Walker's class was our last hour class and he told us as long as we had our assignments turned in prior to the date, he wouldn't mark us as absent.  
  
Earlier that day, we stopped by at Walker's classroom to give him our prompts. He told us to have a good time and to celebrate the times we were given.  
  
It was definitely one of those never-ending days. Even though I was getting out a period early, the day seemed to go longer than most. And, I swear I saw the second hand move backwards. More than once.  
  
But finally, the "last" bell of the day rang and Lizzie and I were gone. I think the fact that we were "ditching" made the whole experience better.  
  
And, luckily, for Lizzie and myself, her aunt was out of town and Lizzie was left in charge of taking care of her plants. Her aunt lived in Galveston, a nearby town, on the beach.  
  
The day was perfect. Everything I could have ever imagined and so much more.  
  
I had saved up my money for a long time and really expected Lizzie to love what I got her. I guess we don't know each other as well as we had thought.  
  
I had bought her a necklace with two diamonds (a little small, but still real) and in the center lay her birthstone, an emerald. That was the only present that ever took me that much time to think of and to acquire. I just knew she would appreciate it.  
  
"Oh, Gordo, I can't take this. This is way too expensive." She automatically responded after opening the box. I * was * expecting that.  
  
"Liz, it's okay. I want you to have it. It wasn't that expensive." I tried everything to get her to keep it, but I soon realized that it wouldn't happen. Figuring she'd eventually want it, it went into my glove box for safe keeping.  
  
I should have expected it though, I suppose. Lizzie never was big on me spending my money on her. She'd always say that she knew I loved her and she didn't need anything bought for her in order to prove it, I'd already proved myself to her countless times. And I suppose I had.  
  
~Senior Year~  
  
Despite my novel's lack of an ending, I have received an 'A' in Junior Year English. Although, Davis says if I don't finish it, he'll turn it back to that 'F.'  
  
And, because of this, I am now enrolled as an incoming freshman at the University of Washington.  
  
A/N: It is a little on the short side, but I have to go and write a college essay about something. I don't know exactly. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Second to last chapter. And this is the CRUCIAL chapter. Why Gordo left Hillridge is relieved to you in this very window.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Jessica18: OOC is Out Of Character.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
~Junior Year~  
  
Lizzie wasn't as her locker one morning a few months after. I knew she was going to be at school that day too because I was leaving for Seattle after the last bell. I would be spending my week long Spring Break vacation at Mom's place.  
  
I decided that it wasn't a big deal and occupied my time in other ways. During lunch though, she was still gone. I knew by now that she was definitely at school, having passed her in the hall earlier. I concluded that she must be avoiding me.  
  
I couldn't have more people be made at me right before I was leaving. I had after all just started to talk to Noah more often. I did the only logical thing I could think of, I started to search for Lizzie in order to sort whatever it was out.  
  
I headed in the general direction of her last class, no luck. I continued on to Walker's classroom.  
  
Walker has always been telling us that whenever we needed him to talk or listen, he would be there. Ready and willing. It just made sense that she'd end up there.  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" I asked, finding her discussing a grade or something with Walker.  
  
"Around." She flippantly answered me. Standing up, she started walking towards the door (and me). Meanwhile, Walker went back to working on some paperwork.  
  
"Oh. I see." A little dejected? Yes.  
  
"Don't give me that, Gordo. It's not like we need to together every second."  
  
"I know." I defended myself. "But, I'm leaving for Seattle in a few hours and I thought that maybe you'd want to see me a little before I left. Like you normally do." I will not explode in the middle of a hallway. I will not explode in the middle of a hallway.  
  
"I just had some things to do, okay?" She attempted to sound sincere.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go to the Cafe or something." I just really wanted to drop the whole pointless subject.  
  
Later, in Creative Writing, Walker gave each of us cards with personalized messages. I read mine and asked Lizzie to switch. She said they were personal and it was wrong to read each other's. Everyone else was switching though. Why not us?  
  
Seattle -  
  
I have only been in Seattle two days and I know something isn't right.  
  
Every call I've had with Lizzie hasn't been the same.  
  
First of all, I've made every single one of them. Secondly, I'm the only one saying, 'I love you' again. And thirdly, all of our conversations haven't exceeded the five minute mark because Lizzie always "has to run somewhere."  
  
I sulked around the house on the third day and finally came up with a pan. "Mom, please let me go home. I need to know what's going one with Lizzie." I begged.  
  
"David, your girlfriend problems won't change within the next three days. Plus, this is my time with you - I don't get to see you very often."  
  
"I know that, but if I stay here for the next three days I will be a mess. Please, just let me do this. Just this once."  
  
Harold interjected here. "I think it's a good idea." Mom looked at him surprised, but finally caved. Have I mentioned yet that Harold isn't as bad as I first thought?  
  
I was driving home within the hour. I didn't even stop at my house to drop off my bags when I returned. I drove straight to Lizzie's.  
  
"Hi, Gordo. I thought you were in Seattle this week." Mrs. McGuire answered the door gleefully.  
  
"I came home a little early. Is Lizzie home?"  
  
"Oh no. She's spending the night at Miranda's."  
  
"Thanks." I turned back towards my car and went over to Miranda's.  
  
"Is Lizzie here?" I asked Miranda not even two seconds after she opened the door.  
  
"No. Are you okay? Do you want to come in or something?" I declined.  
  
Noah! She'd out with Noah. It makes perfect sense. They've never really gotten along, but that was just a fake so I wouldn't ever suspect the two of them together. Speeding towards Noah's I was surprised and relieved to only find Noah's car in the drive.  
  
It was crazy of me to think Lizzie would ever cheat on me. But I still had no idea where she was and really needed some advice at this point. Seeing an old invitation to Walker's Christmas party I immediately changed directions and headed towards his house.  
  
Pulling onto the street, I noticed Lizzie's car. That's what she was. She must have needed somebody to talk to also. But at 10 o'clock at night?  
  
I parked my car beside hers and hesitated. All the windows but one in Walker's house were dark. The only window with light was his bedroom, which was obviously lit by candles. Then, I noticed shadows - one of a girl and the other, a man. Lizzie and Walker. Feeling my insides churn, I sat in amazement as I watched the shadows of my girlfriend and my teacher doing all the things I should be doing. I stayed there until 3 a.m. - still no Lizzie.  
  
Giving up, I opened my glove box and pulled out the tiny jewelry box. Getting out of my car, I placed it underneath her windshield wiper, wiped my eyes dry and started for home.  
  
A week later, Rob, a guy at work, introduced me to the world of getting high. And a few days later, I was caught getting high during my shift. Thereby getting me fired.  
  
Two months later, I left Hillridge for good. Never having returned to Creative Writing.  
  
A/N: Were you expecting that? Huh? Review! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Last chapter everyone. Aw. The last chapters are always so nice to finally get to. And sometimes depressing. It's nice though because after this chapter, I am free to start that unnamed Poolside Interests sequel.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Awtr101fan: Thank you for reading. Yes, last chapter was definitely climatic.  
  
Crazychild15: Yes. Walker is the Creative Writing teacher.  
  
BrownEyedGurl: Well, I'd suggest tipping your hat to Rob Thomas, the original creator of this. I'm just funneling the work of a great author to my own medium.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
~Senior Year~  
  
~Graduation~  
  
This was it. My day. Today, I am graduating high school. Never needing to look back at this school or these people if I don't want to. I'm just elated.  
  
After reading my final chapter, Davis gave me a hug. I've never hugged a teacher/counselor before. He told me that it was a great 100 word essay and I deserved the A.  
  
Dad couldn't make it up for the ceremony and honestly, I am a little upset about it. But, he's getting married in a week. I understand completely. And it's really okay that he isn't here.  
  
I don't have anyone to cheer for seeing as how I have gone into semi-loner state for the last month or so of school. One of the old kids that I would party with came up to me before the precession started though.  
  
"Dave, where'd you disappear to? Haven't seen you at Monday Night Madness in forever!" Tony, you're typical high school party boy. Monday Night Madness was just that. A party on Monday's over at this kid Adam's house.  
  
"Yeah, I just haven't been in the mood." I left the statement open, almost like I would eventually return to the scene. But, I knew that I wouldn't. I was done with that phase of my life now.  
  
"Party tonight. My house. I know you're in the mood tonight." He egged me on.  
  
"Can't. Celebratory dinner with my family." I lied. Well, I might be doing that. I don't really know what is happening after this.  
  
"Yeah, I understand that shit. Just stop by or whatever when you're done." He waved goodbye as he started towards his position in the line.  
  
Davis accomplished so much for me. I owe him a lot. He really changed my life around. If it weren't for him, I would probably have ended up at some community college. A total burn-out. And I probably never would have grown out of my pothead phase.  
  
He knows it too. He knows how much writing that stupid essay helped me.  
  
~Hillridge~  
  
I drove to Hillridge the next day for the pre-wedding week. Considering I was the best man, there was probably some sort of duty I had to do before the big event. An event I knew next to nothing about.  
  
I knew the woman he was marrying. I had met her once or twice at the house before I left. She's nice enough. I never really got to know her that well.  
  
I hadn't returned to Hillridge since the last final of my junior year and I was automatically swept away into Memory Lane driving down the familiar streets and passing by the old hangouts of my youth. It all seemed fake, almost like I was just seeing these cardboard cut-outs of Hillridge. Probably because for the last year, Hillridge has been dead to me.  
  
Seeing Dad again was great. I guess in my own weird way, I missed him. Underneath all the hatred and disdain I had held over his head for so long, he was always there and never backed down. No matter how crude I was to him.  
  
The reception was unlike I'd ever imagine my father to want. He's always been a very traditional man and he's always liked classic things. That's why it surprised me when I found myself, Dad, Janice (his soon-to-be-wife), her parents and my grandparents at a Justice of the Peace instead of an outlandish wedding.  
  
It was a nice ceremony. Nothing too great, but that made it all the more special and memorable.  
  
The following day I found myself in the house. Alone. For the first time in over a year. I felt really awkward in the house because I was used to being out of it by now. I felt like a guest. Which only made me being alone odder. Dad and Janice went on a short trip though to celebrate their marriage and I told them that I could watch the house while they were gone.  
  
It was a nice peaceful day of lounging around, getting reacquainted with the items in the house. As well as the additions. Then, my leisure was interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
"Coming." I yelled towards the door as I made my way over.  
  
And there she was. In all her cheating glory. The one girl I thought I would love to spend the rest of my life with. The one girl who drove me away from my home. The one girl who I felt...nothing for anymore.  
  
She gasped and whispered, "Gordo."  
  
"Hi." I replied. Equally surprised to see her. And to find that I was finally past her.  
  
She stood there for a few minutes just staring at me in bemusement. Her jaw dropped and eyes popping. I finally decided I should say something here.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh. Uh, well, my mom asked me to bring this over for your dad. A-uh-a sort of a congratulations present for the wedding." Lizzie dumbly handed me a package which I took.  
  
"Thanks." She nodded and her hair shifted to just the right angle. I could see the one thing I'd thought she'd return for money because she was that callous. The necklace I'd bought her on our one year anniversary.  
  
"Well, I should probably get going. I have to be somewhere. Yeah. See you around." She quickly turned around and walked straight to her car, head bowed, never looking back at me.  
  
A/N: I was going to put this in a different chapter, but whatever. I don't want to make another chapter just for the back cover synopsis of Rats Saw God. Let's see if you think I did it justice.  
  
"San Diego, Senior Year: Steve is bummed out, drugged out, flunking out. A no-nonsense counselor says he can graduate if he writes a 100-page paper. And in telling how he got to where he is, Steve discovers how to get to where he wants to be."  
  
Review. Just one final time. I'll see you all in a little bit with the opening of the unnamed story. Have a happy and safe Halloween! 


End file.
